Red Roses, Gray Skies Wiki
Welcome to the Red Roses, Gray Skies Wiki! A wiki dedicated to Red Roses, Gray Skies, a selection SYOC fanfiction written by Moonbear37 on Fanfiction.net. Summary of the fanfic: It's time for another Selection. The three triplet princes have turned 19, and a new kind of selection has been announced, with 70 girls taking the palace by storm. Will the triplets find their true loves, and get a happily ever after, or will a path of tears and tragedy follow? The Princes 'Prince Fitz-' The oldest, and probably the most mature out of the three, though that isn't really saying much. His full name is Fitz Clarkson Schreave, his middle name after his grandfather. Out of the three boys, he takes the most interest in the politics of Illea and often shadows his father in meetings. He pays more attention to his education than the others do, and will often be found with a book in hand. In appearance, he has tanned skin, light brown hair, and pale brown eyes that are almost gray, with flecks of a darker color in them. He's constantly tapping on things, a constant rhythm, given his passion for percussion instruments. Prince Fitz is a warm and friendly person, and has an energy to him that makes people happier. Very much a people person, he gets along well with the palace staff and his family, though Prince Samuel does his best to counteract that. His favorite color is blue, his favorite comfort food is baked ziti, and his favorite season is summer. He's not all that enthused for the selection. FC: Sam Claffin 'Prince Luke-' The middle prince. Luke is forever known as "Almost as nice as Fitz" or "Not quite as obnoxious as Prince Samuel", which might have lead to his penchant for be violent. He spends most of his days outside, playing some sport or climbing trees, anything to get away from the palace and his brothers. He isn't as interested in politics as Fitz is, but will at least attend meetings instead of doing whatever the heck Prince Samuel does. He's the most often ignored, and wishes that he could do something to make everyone notice him for once, something that he can do the best. He sees the selection as a chance for him to actually be in a spotlight for once, to find someone who actually appreciates him. He has blond hair, the only one of the three to do so, and the same brown eyes of his entire family. He and Fitz and both tall, though nearly the same height. FC: Bradley James (But with brown eyes) 'Prince Samuel-' The youngest, and wildest out of the three. A prankster and a frequent partygoer, he get's the most media coverage and is a constant subject of controversy for the media. He doesn't care about politics, only fun, and is responsible for the great ventilation disaster that might be why the guard's collection of stink bombs and such have been deemed off-limits for the prince. He also doesn't really have a filter for consequences, and his mother yells at him a lot more than the other boys. He isn't sure what to think of the selection. FC: Tom Daley The Fanfic's Author "Hi! I'm Moonbear37, but you can call me Moon. I'm an avid reader and writer, and have been reading fanfiction on this site for awhile. I finally got an account, so that means I can finally write things on here myself. I'm writing a selection fanfiction called Red Roses, Gray Skies, about a set of triplet princes who live in an AU where Kriss became queen instead of America. The SYOC is closed." Also known as Moon, or as me, Moonbear37 is the writer of Red Roses, Gray Skies, and is an active member of both the Wiki and the Fanfiction.net communities. I'm currently a student living somewhere in the United States. Accompanied by an extremely hectic schedule and a severe case of writer's block, I'm a relatively decent writer who's probably procrastinating at this very moment. Latest activity Category:Browse